A Summer at Kindel Bay
by scissorhandsforever
Summary: A teenage girl, Randylynn, celebrates what summer vacation can bring her.
1. Welcome to the Inn

**Part One**

Randylynn Dauwn strolled along the edge of the dark blue, calm lake, asking questions to herself.

Like, why on the coldest days during the summer the sand is the only thing left warm from the sun?

Or, why when the sun sinks into the horizon, seagulls fly towards it and never away from it?

Gusts of bone-chilling wind blew against Randylynn's skin and made her shiver for a second or two.

She'd figured she should go inside because the navy clouds pulling her way seemed to threaten her.

She walked up the cemented pathway that took her to the back door of her Victorian house.

As she opened the door, dozens of people were placed in the downstairs living room, being toasted by the sparkling fire held in the fireplace.

Randylynn's mother came to her side, holding her shoulders.

"God, how long were you out there for? It's under 50 degrees and your wearing _that?_" She asked as she gazed up and down at Randylynn's thin white beach dress.

"I got used to it." Randylynn answered back.

"Go in the kitchen and make hot chocolate for everyone. Make about 20 cups." Mrs. Dauwn ordered her 16 year old daughter.

"Why is everyone even here, shouldn't they be out shopping or something?" Randylynn asked.

Her mother told her that a storm was coming their way and the people just wanted a safe place-just in case something were to happen." Mrs. Dauwn explained.

Randylynn rolled her eyes.

Her family owned an inn, Lighthouse Bed & Breakfast, off the shore of Kindel Bay near the Vackeria Lighthouse.

They got more tourists than every during the warm months and was obviously very busy during the entire summer.

Inside the inn was 10 separate rooms, 2 that the family owned.

Inside each room was almost just like a regular hotel room, except the beds was softer and the floral patterns along the ceiling gave the room gave a more welcome appearance to it.

Downstairs was the kitchen, dining room equip with 6 tables, each one had a tiny bouquet of fake roses and a hand-made menu.

After passing the front door, men and women bathroom, and staircase, was the living room.

Inside it was green couches, rocking chairs and a glass table set in the middle, in front of the large television.

The room was painted light green and was heated by the fireplace.

Even though this home was impressive, the weather around it was, sometimes, far from usual.

About every summer month the weather channel always announced that a storm was coming there way and they should gather supplies and head to the basement.

Those storms never actually came around to their side of the lake because it died out during the middle of its trip over the lake.


	2. Head to Main Street

**Part Two**

After one week of a boring summer vacation, Randylynn decided to do something useful and buy her parents' anniversary gifts.

The special day would be coming up in 4 days and Randylynn needed to buy something worth it.

The best stores around that sold one-of-a-kind trinkets were all downtown on Main Street.

Randylynn left to go shop at around 2:00pm, the time when most guests in her inn had checked out, and today she felt like leaving the cleaning to her mom and dad.

She'd taken a bus to the center of the town and got off at a little store called 'Rona 'n Fred's.'

Inside the store was lines of clothing and tables with sparkling glass animals.

The cash register was at the front and sitting next to it was a teenager boy reading a sports magazine.

Randylynn didn't find anything interesting or anything that her parents would be proud of, so she went to at least 8 other different stores until she found something.

Randylynn saw something perfect held up in the store's window that was wonderful. It had been two matching 'mother' and 'father' golden towels and bathtub soaps and shampoos.

She ran up the steps of the store and near the window saw a box holding the set together.

On the side of the box was the price tag and hand written, it said '$49.99.'

"No way." Randylynn exclaimed quietly to herself.

Inside her head was a good and sly, yet horribly awful idea.

Randylynn was gripping a $20.00 bill in her palm, and the idea of stealing the set floated in her head and made her gut cramp up.

The store was filled with many people, though most of them were in the back looking at the fudge, one boy was over to the left of her staring down at a rug.

Hey, her parents meant the world to her and besides, there were no other good gifts in the cheap shops.

She was safe to just take it and leave, and without hesitation-then she did.

The teenage boy in the corner stood up and watched her, and then followed her.

He meet her up a hill and reached out for her shoulder.

Randylynn gasped and turned around, only to see a handsome, chestnut hair, green eyed boy with an astonished look on his face.

"Who do you think you are just stealing from a store like that?" He yelled at her.

"Don't touch me, and don't act like your one of my parents!" Randylynn knew she had to make up some sort of lie quickly. "M-my family owns the store I'm just trying to take this box to a relative down by the bus stop, before she leaves back to Texas."

The boy looked even more stunned and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I thought, you know, you stole it." He tried to laugh it off.

Randylynn's heart sank as she dully laughed too. "What's your name?" She asked trying to sound calm and politely.

"Noah, yours?" He questioned back to her.

"Randylynn, I have to go." Noah brought his hand off her shoulder and she ran off in a cloud of tourists.

He stood there in awe of what just happened.


	3. You've GOT to Be Kidding Me!

**Part 3**

Randylynn ran straight home and up to her room with a single tear on her cheek.

She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Stealing from an innocent store? What were you _thinking_ Randylynn?" she asked herself as she through herself on her bed.

She decided to see if what she steals was actually worth it.

She ripped open the cardboard box and saw what it'd contained.

2 mother and father golden towels, like in the store's window, bubble bath soap, candles, and scents.

Everything was in order, except for Randylynn's stomach which felt like it was climbing up her throat.

Two days after the incident, Randylynn had to help her dad with the check in desk.

A ton of people were coming in with their large families' and the Dawns weren't sure if they all could fit in the tiny Inn, but after cleaning all of the used rooms it turned out that they had enough space.

However, among the crowd were 2 particular people that had Randylynn startled.

As she helped guests get set in their rooms, she had heard one voice that sounded familiar.

As she went downstairs she bumped into the voice.

As she looked up at the boy, she began to speak, "You've GOT to be kidding me."

The boy was Noah, the one who caught her in her act of stealing the anniversary gift.

He was surprised to see her but managed to ask, "Are you staying here? I thought you worked-" but Randylynn had pushed him into the wall before he could say any more.

"Shh, do you think I actually _want_ my parents to find out I stole their present?" she asked him with anger on her face. She never wanted to see him again, and there he was, standing halfway up her home's staircase.

"So you did steal that box?" He had a smile on his face, appearing to try to instigate a fight between the two strangers. "So, do you know where my room is, you know, you live here instead of at the store,"

"Shut up!" Randylynn shouted.

By that time, a woman who Randylynn figured was Noah's grandmother came up the steps and smiled at the two.

"Oh Noah, you've found a friend." She chuckled to herself and continued walking up the steps with the same smile on her face.

"No, she didn't just here us, did she?" Randylynn asked hoping Noah would say no.

"Grandma? No way, she can't hear anything if her life depended on it. Besides, she took out her hearing aid before we came in here." Noah replied back the answer Randylynn was thankful for.

She grabbed the boy's check-in slip and said sternly, "here, I'll show you her room."

Since the date of their stay had been marked 6/18 - 6/25, Randylynn knew she was about to have a long week ahead of her.


	4. The Price I Pay

**Part 4**

2 days after Randylynn had bumped into Noah, everything in the Inn had changed.

There were fewer guests than usual and everywhere Randylynn went _he_ would be there, maybe in a chair set in the corner, or coming down stairs, they'd always manage to walk almost right into each other.

Only one bad thing had Randlynn scared and it was when she was talking to her parents, Noah was at a table and just finished his breakfast.

He stood up and asked Mrs. Dauwn, "Hey, uh, should I pay for the meal up at the counter," and then he looked into her eyes and added, "or should I just leave?" He smiled because he knew Randylynn was about to erupt.

Now she was mad and made sure he knew it, "Just put the money on the table and go." She said angrily, but her parent's heard it in her voice too.

"What was awfully rude of you?" Mr. Dauwn exclaimed. "Now go and apologize to that boy, he never harmed you!"

Randylynn went to the table and found a five dollar tip set aside from the bill.

She grabbed it and headed straight to Noah's room.

She stomped her feet and made sure everyone in the Inn heard it. She was mad

When she got there, she slammed open the door to see Noah standing my sit-in window.

"Take your money back I don't want it. Why did you do that? Right in front of my PARENTS!" She screamed to get his attention, but he looked pleased to see her.

"I thought you were supposed to apologize, after all you did yell at a guest." He smiled.

"_I'm_ not apologizing for anything, ok, my parents could have found out what I did." She clutched her fists together and held her anger tightly.

"You know what, they should know. You stole something and now you're going to give it to them?"

"It's none of your business anyways. Whatever I do is my choice and you can't stop me." Randylynn replied.

"Oh yea, will I could tell them about what you did, then maybe you'll think before you steal." Noah said seriously.

Honestly, who did he think he was just invading in on her life and trying to take it over?

He had to be stopped, so Randylynn just decided to give it.

"I'll do anything for you...just leave me ALONE!" And finally, all of her anger was taken out in the last few words, but something frightened her when Noah began to grin.

"Ok, take me out on a date." He demanded.

Randylynn was stunned, yet again. "What! You've been saying all of those things just to _go out with me?_"

Noah just laughed, "Yea and I guess it worked, huh? But, you have to take my on a date or your parents find out about what you did."

Randylynn crossed her arms and frowned, but replied sadly, "when do you want to go?"


	5. Now the Storm Begins

**Part 5**

Randylynn sat on her bed, in her room, staring at the ceiling fan.

She had just been asked out on a date by a guy that she hated and in exactly 4 hours and 36 minutes, they were going to go have supper.

She wasn't going to get all dressed up like how some girls would, and no, she didn't expect a kiss at the end of the night either.

She's been forced on this date and if she didn't go, then her parents would find out that she stole their anniversary gift that was now placed under her bed.

Randylynn looked at her clock again, _2 hours and 34 minutes,_ she sadly said to herself.

Noah had decided to take Randylynn to a restaurant called 'Celesta's Pub and Grill.'

Randylynn had already gone there at least 9 times a year since she moved to Kindel Bay, which was 6 years ago.

Randylynn had to go downstairs and help mom clean the living room.

While they vacuumed and dusted, the TV was turned on loudly to the weather channel.

It turned out that another storm was coming toward them, but this time it was much larger and had been marked in the 'severe' category.

"Randylynn, you're staying in the house this evening, no shopping or hanging out with friends. This storm's going to hit us and I just want you to be safe." Mrs. Dauwn told her daughter.

"Mom, uhm, I have a date tonight." Randylynn commented sadly.

Mrs. Dauwn had a surprised look on her face. "Sorry honey, you have to make new arrangements."

Randylynn knew that she had to get this date over with, so with bravery she said, "I'll tell him that we'll go right now. Just before the storm hits us."

Randylynn told Noah that they had to leave now, and she gave him her reasons.

"I just don't want us to get rained on." She told him.

"Oh, so now you've though ten of someone _besides_ yourself?" Noah said slyly.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Randylynn screamed. She defiantly hated this guy.

Both of them grabbed a raincoat and umbrella and left to go on the date.

Randylynn made sure that this had to get over with as soon as possible.

As they went to the restaurant, they stopped as saw the 'closed' sign and hard drops of rain began to drop on their faces.

"Great, time to put the umbrella up." And up popped the umbrella and acted like a roof over the two's head's. "Maybe we can just find another place to eat until the storm goes away." Noah suggested.

They walked all over town, being drenched until they had to stop.

"Everyone's closed because on the storm, we should just go back home." Randylynn said.

"No, look." Noah pointed the Vackeria Lighthouse. Both of them ran to it before they could get anymore wet-if that was possible.

"This is nice." Noah exaggerated as they opened the old lighthouse's door.

They managed to get in and sit on the steps that lead up to where the lighthouse's light was.

Randylynn and Noah sat quietly, both shivering.

Noah tried to put his arm around her, but she slapped it off as soon as she felt it.

"Argh, I knew she shouldn't have come here. Now I'm soaked and we're stuck in this disgusting dust lighthouse and I'm freezing." Randylynn complained.

"We'll just stay in here until the storm ends, it shouldn't take that long." Noah said.

But the storm seemed to never end with its raindrops pelting down on the walls and echoing booms of thunder.

Noah frowned, but looked at Randylynn and smiled, "I really do like you."

"You hardly know me." She snapped back.

"Let me at least hug you, so we don't get too cold." Noah wrapped his arms around her, and soon she stopped shivering.

Noah felt that he could have stayed like this forever, but Randylynn was beginning to feel sickish-and not from Noah holding her.

Suddenly Randylynn stood up and ran to the door, with her hands glued to her mouth.

As she went out the door, she toppled to the ground and threw up whatever was inside of her.

She grew pale and turned warm, and lost all of the feeling in her body, an it all ended with when everything around her turned black.

She'd grown ill from the walking and coldness.

Noah knew that he had to get her home before she got seriously ill.

With all of his strength, he picked her up and held her like she was a baby, and started to walk back to the Inn.

Noah figured that he and Randylynn had walked all around the city, and traveled in a big circle, and it turns out that they were closer to home than they thought.

A walk that could have taken 5 minutes, took about 40 from Noah trying to hold Randylynn and not loose his balance at the same time.

As he finally got back to the Inn, Mrs. Dauwn had opened the front door up and was full of fury.


	6. The Anniversary Present

**Chapter 6**

After Noah had brought Randylynn back to the Inn, her parents were divested.

They even considered kicking Noah out of the Inn, but they needed the extra money.

Randylynn's illness was caused by the cold and she was still sick, after 2 days.

The first time Randylynn woke up and saw Noah at her side. "Noah," cough, "weren't we just at the lighthouse?" She asked unknowingly of what happened.

Noah told her about what happened and she was pretty calm.

He was surprised that she didn't get mad at him for being in her room, but she was drugged up on pain relievers and cough medicine.

"Randylynn, today's your parents' anniversary." Noah told her.

Randylynn didn't seem to care, she was half asleep anyways. "Just give them the box...under my bed... I didn't wrap it..." And off she snoozed.

Noah tried to wake her, but she just grunted and turned to her left.

_I can't just give her parents a gift she stole, am I?_ Noah asked himself.

He refused himself to give it to them and walked back to his own room.

About five hours later, Randylynn woke up and was still drowsy.

She walked tiredly to her parents room and saw her mom sitting on the bed reading the newspaper.

"Honey, your up. Are you feeling better?" Asked Mrs. Dauwn.

"Sort of. Where's dad, I want to give you guys something." She asked.

"He'll be up soon. So, dear. Who was that boy you were out on your date with? Isn't he one of our guests?" Mrs. Dauwn asked, eyeing her contagious daughter.

"Yea, but I don't think we'll be going out again." Randylynn sniffed and her mom gave her a tissue.

Up came Mr. Dauwn, holding a wet towel.

He gave it to Randylynn and she said 'happy anniversary' to both of them.

She went to her room and grabbed the box under her bed.

She took a deep breath while listening to her heart that kept telling her "don't give it to them" but her brain was persuading in the opposite direction.

She walked into her parent's room and handed the box to them, apologizing that it wasn't wrapped.

Mr. Dauwn traded the towel for the box and Randylynn promptly placed it on her forehead.

They opened it up and were very delighted by what they received.

Even though Randylynn stole the present, she still liked the look of a happiness on her parent's face's.

"Thank you sweety!" Her mom and dad said at almost the same time.

Her dad also added, "We'd hug you, but you're still sick." Randylynn just nodded with agreement.

Truly in her heart she knew that if her parent's found out what she did they'd probably never want to see their daughter again.


	7. What Lies in the Heart

**Part 7**

A few days after Mr. and Mrs. Dauwn's anniversary, Randylynn was healthy again.

Downstairs in the kitchen, sitting in the corner was Noah, holding a newspaper. He wasn't reading it though, he was too busy thinking about his last day at the Inn and he was happy that Randylynn finally was better.

Randylynn took a shower and got dressed, did her hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs to help her parents get ready to clean up 4 rooms. She spotted Noah and went over by him to sit down.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey," he answered back. "Today's my last day here and I was wondering if you'd like to re-do that date again."

It took Randylynn a second to think up her answer. "I have to help my parents with the rooms."

Noah frowned. "Ok, maybe some other day. I live close by, I could just come up and see you again."

"Where do you live?" Randylynn asked.

"Across the bridge and on Whicter Drive, in the mansion."

"You live there?" Randylynn asked. The mansion was at least a million dollars and was owned by only the wealthiest couple in the town.

"Actually, my grandparents live there and I'm just staying here for the summer." Noah said.

"Then why are you staying here when you have a whole house like _that?_ I mean, this place is a heck of a lot more boring that what you're used to." Randylynn said, astonished.

"The house isn't all that fun. Since my grandparents live there, there isn't anything to do besides 'explore' but I've been in that house dozens of times and I know every room that there is." Said Noah.

Mr. Dauwn looked over at Noah and Randylynn and told his daughter to help out.

"See ya later." Randylynn said to the heart broken Noah.

She and her parents slowly stepped up the stairs to get to the rooms, carrying loads of cleaning supplies and extra bedding. Once they got to the top, they each took a different room, Randylynn took Noah's.

All of his belonging was placed in a suitcase, which was now close to the door. She moved all of the cleaning things to the middle of the room and began to take off all of the bed sheets and but it in a heavy-duty bag. She sighed, and got to work.

In about an hour's timing, Randylynn had finished dusting, vacuuming, making the bed, cleaning windows, and all of the other work that she had to do almost weekly.

Randylynn went back to the kitchen, but Noah wasn't there. Instead was a piece of the newspaper with the words 'shops' written on it with pencil. Randylynn knew Noah went shopping, so she figured she'd go to the stores also, find Noah, and apologize about the missed date.

Randylynn strolled up and down the streets, looking in every store for Noah. As soon as she walked into the store called 'Koltez Jeweler' she saw a boy standing near a glass case. Randylynn's heart sunk happily as she gazed at the backside of him, she slowly walked toward the case to the left of it and-

"Randylynn, I was just looking around and uh..." He continued on with his well-obvious lies, but Randylynn stood there with nothing to say. Why did she feel like she was suddenly floating when she first saw Noah? Of course, she must have thought it was someone else, but did she?

"That's just why I'm in here." Noah finished with a trembling voice. He'd been just as shocked as Randylynn was.

"I'm going to go get something." Noah's voice drifted away and Randylynn walked out the door with questions continuously popping in her head.

Noah came outside and sat down on a bench next to her. He was holding a bag in his hands when he saw Randylynn looking up at it he just replied, "it's just a gift for my mom. Um, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Like another date?" Randylynn asked, smiling. "Sure."

The two decided to eat at an Italian place. Randylynn loved the atmosphere of the restaurant. It'd been designed to make you feel you where in Italy, with a large painting on the wall that looked like the city, Venice, with rivers and gondolas floating on top of them.

"You can follow me." Said a waitress, talking to Randylynn and Noah.

She had them sit in a table next to the window. The waitress handed them menus and asked for their drinks.

"Just a coke for me, thanks." Noah said.

Randylynn replied, "Water."

Later on the two ordered their meal. In the long period of waiting for the food to come out, Noah started a conversation.

"So what's it like to live in a Inn?"

"Tough sometimes. During the summer we have to work 50 times more than what we usually have to because there's so many tourists." Randylynn paused, and added, "My friends are gone and I'm lonely a lot."

Noah grinned, "We can hang out a lot then."

Randylynn was beginning to feel Noah's comfort and smiled too.

Later on, Noah talked about staying with his grandparents and how he lives back up in Oregon, across the US. He nodded to himself like he was ready to say something important.

"I've only really liked one girl before-" But before he could finish, the food was brought to them.

They ate until everything was gone, except the bill, which Noah paid.

As they left the restaurant Randylynn decided to take a detour. She took him to a familiar spot, the Vackeria Lighthouse.

He followed her to the back, where the brilliant lake was shimmering in the afternoon sky.

Randylynn laid on the lighthouse's side and watched the waves crash into the shore below her.

"Isn't it beautiful? But we should really be here at dusk because everything's more-" But until she could describe the sunset, Noah leaned in front of her and kissed her gently.

It'd been Randylynn's first kiss and she never wanted it to end, but they broke loose and Randylynn opened her eyes to see Noah standing next to her smiling, which made her smile too.

"My grandma's going to pick me up soon, maybe we should go back to the Inn."


	8. Let the Truth Be Told

**Part 8**

Every night before Randylynn closed her eyes and fell asleep, she lay there thinking of Noah. She repeated the moment of him leaning in and kissing her over and over. Randylynn felt something strong whenever she thought of Noah, and her heart pounded when she saw him every morning.

However, today was a day that Randylynn least expected. She traveled downstairs during breakfast, hoping to see Noah in the corner eating his meal, only today, the corner was empty.

_Oh yea. Yesterday was Noah's last day here._ Randylynn assured herself sadly. She'd made a plan to go and visit Noah's grandma's home across the bridge later that day.

As for the rest of the afternoon, Randylynn helped her parents tidy up several vacant rooms until someone signed in for the room. Mrs. Dauwn told her daughter that she could visit Noah at 4:00 and every 10 minutes Randylynn checked her watch. Randylynn didn't tell anyone about the kiss she's received from Noah, Mrs. Dauwn still thought she'd stopped seeing him after the time she got ill.

Finally 4:00 came and Randylynn ran out the door hardly saying 'good bye' to her parents. She ran down to the street to the corner to wait for the next bus that would drive over the bridge.

In less than 5 minutes, it came and she was the first one to anxiously get on. She paid for the trip and sat closest to the driver.

Across the isle from her was a young man staring at her. Randylynn tried to avoid his annoying glare, but finally looked him in the eyes and shrugged, "What?"

She didn't pay much attention to his facial features, because of the filth that seemed to lie on top of them. However the man just front-toothlessly smiled and commented, "Where's your stop?"

Randylynn had a deep feeling that she shouldn't talk to this man. She dully replied, "I don't know." She's already learned not to snap back at street people, an experience learned from her Uncle. The mirror in front of Randylynn had the bus drivers wandering eyes laying on hers too.

"Do'n worry bout ol' Bagge' 'ere. 'e's 'armless." Randylynn briefly smiled at the troubled sounding bus driver and continued with the 'Bagger.'

"I'm just going to my friend's house, to visit. I'm surprising him." Randylyn told him.

"If only I'd lived the teenager life I'd understand. He's more than a friend, isn't he?" 'Bagger' asked smiling again.

Randylynn blushed, "How did you know?"

"Guessed. You ran up on this bus pretty quickly. I'm Levon. But people call me Bagger." He stretched his bandaged -wrapped hand out and shook hers.

"So where's this boy living?" Bagger asked.

"Somewhere off the bridge." Randylynn answered.

"One of them rich ones, aye?"

Suddenly and image of Noah purchasing a piece of jewelry flew inside her head. "You could say that."

Just before Bagger could say anything else, the bus made a huge 'thud' noise and was stopped by a long line of cars in front of them.

The bus driver swore under his breath and turned to get up and talk to the passengers. "There will be a wait before we get over the bridge, it looks like someone's hurt."

Suddenly, Randylynn felt a painful punch in her stomach, as if it was telling her that Noah was the one who was hurt. She stood and asked the bus driver to get off. He turned and looked back at the line of cars and trucks in front of them. "Sure, this may take a while. If we're still here, you can come back on whenever." She thanked him and said bye to Bagger and headed off the bus and began to jog to the scene.

3 minutes later she got to the front of the line and saw dozens of people circled around a smashed car. However, it wasn't the accident that made Randylynn's eyes pop, it was the people standing around it.

On the opposite side of the vehicle was Noah, holding hands with a tall Mexican girl. Her heart dropped and instantly, Noah's eye's reached hers. He let go of the girl's hand and stared at her.

Randylynn's feet began to take her over to him. Her entire body seemed to control her and her hand flew across Noah's face.

"Who is she!" Randylynn exclaimed, causing many people's attention over to Noah and Randylynn.

"J-just a friend..." He said shortly."

"Excuse me?" quoted the Mexican girl, crossing her arms. She had an accent and walked over to Randylynn. "I'm his girlfriend, who are _you?"_

Randylynn felt devastated, but decided to get back at Noah. "Who do you think you are? Kissing me and them hold hands with someone else?"

That made the Mexican girl snap at Noah, "You did WHAT?"

"I thought you actually liked me." Randylyn pouted.

She headed straight back towards the bus, with tears flowing down her face. As she got to teh bus, she made sure that the tears where no longer there but it was obvious that she was crying. Randylynn knocked on the door and it opened. She quietly walked up the musty stairs and sat back in her spot, setting her head of the front seat.

"Any luck with the traffic being good?" The bus driver asked.

"No." Randylynn replied soaking the tears on her sleeves.

"That boy broke your heart didn't he?" Asked Bagger. Randylynn turned to him, still sitting in the seat to the side of her. She nodded with her eyes glistening.

"He was too perfect, and-and then I see him holding hands with some _Mexican girl."_ She growled.

"Now don't go getting mad at the other girl, I doubt she even knew about you." Bagger insisted. The traffic began to pick up and the bus began to move again. They drove past Noah and Randylynn glared at him with fury.

"Boys like him will have nowhere to go in life if they are already doing crap like that. I'm guessing that he's about 15, right? He's already got no where to go if he's cheating on a girl like you." Bagger told her.


End file.
